beauty_lifestylefandomcom-20200214-history
Coloured Hair
:Go here if you are looking for the Hair Colouring Category. :Go here if you are looking for the article Hair Colour Looks. __TOC__ Basics Before you colour *Make sure your hair is in good condition. *Consider cost and cost of upkeep. *Consider the damage to your hair and how long it would take to grow out fully to the same length. *For corrections or changes to already coloured hair go to a professional. *For bleached hair colour from natural hair colour go to a professional. Choosing a Colour Consider your skin tone and your natural hair colour. Going a few shades darker or lighters is less drastic but more intense colours could make your face look flushed or harder. Vivid Colours Pastels and bright colours require more upkeep as they fade quicker with every wash. Regrowth Hair grows approximately half and inch a month which in turn requires upkeep about every four weeks. =Colours and Shades= Blonde May require Hair Bleach and possibly an anti-brass toner like a purple or blue shampoo or even an additional hair colouring step to add the desired effect. If the description mentions lightening or lifting it is a type of Hair Bleach— if it says only coverage or colour it is a colour. Platinum Blonde and Silver Grey Hair The lightest hair colour for the most lack of pigment. High up keep if not naturally blonde and usually need to be done by professionals. Grey is added after as a colouring or shampoo. Light and Ash Blondes The lightest blondes before going platinum, grey or platinum with a blue or purple wash. Medium, Dark and Strawberry Blondes Similar to light browns and ginger but just before or on the border the brunette or redhead hair spectrum. Brunette Brown hair dyes come in a variety of dessert/food themed but not exclusive to colours: honey, caramel, toffee, chestnut, chocolate, coffee and cinnamon. Light and Golden Browns Similar to medium and dark blondes but just past the fair hair spectrum. Medium Browns The mid range of browns. Dark Browns Similar to black browns but still identifiable as brown. Red / Ginger Red hair dyes range from light to dark and orange-ginger/copper to red-auburns/burgundy. Strawberry Blonde The lightest of reds into blonde. Copper The brightest and oranges of reds. Red The most intense, vivid and vibrant reds. Auburn The mid range of reds or reddish brown. Burgundy The darkest of reds. Black Black dyes usually have a colour, unless it's jet black, that sheen in the light this means your dye options tend to be: black brown, black blue, black auburn and black violet. Vivid Colours Dark Vibrant Darkened vibrant colours: violets, red-violets, purples, blues, teals, green, etc. For for the purposes of this wiki dark reds and burgundies will be under the red shade. Brights and Vibrant Bright Colours fade more quickly. Pastels Pastels usually require you going platinum blond first. Smokey / Dusty A range of desaturated colours and/or grey and silver colours. Rose Gold Metallic pastel to medium pink blonde hair. Blorange A range of varying shades of orange, rose gold, red, peach and yellow. Denim A range of denim blue shades can be considered denim hair including: indigo, grey-blue, metallic blue and pastel blue. Grunge, faded and smokey blues are all considered in the denim spectrum as well. Rainbow / Mermaid / Unicorn The most up keep to coloured hair, usually it is bright or pastel colours with ombré effect(s). Oil Slick A range of varied rainbow colours as layered highlights or allover applied on darker or dark hair with ombré effect(s). See also Hair Colour Looks or Hair Colour Looks Gallery for more. =Colouring Techniques= Ombre Hair See Ombre Hair. Highlights and Lowlights See Hair Highlights and Lowlights. Category:Hair Category:Hair Types